Of Blood and Flowers
by LeeLee-san
Summary: Rated for voilence. My first fanfic ever. Chapter one up! Still short though. The story should get longer as we go along. I'm Not good at summaries so please just check it out. KibaOC at later.
1. Prologue

LeeLee-san: Hello and welcome to my first fanfic ever writen. Thanks for actually deciding o readingthis. You have no idea what this means to me sniffs

Darcia: Oh lord here she goes again rambling on..

Kiba: Quiet she'll hear you

LeeLee-san:glares I do hope you two know I control how this story turns out.

Kiba and Darcia: O.o;;;

LeeLee-san: I thought so. Well without any further delay here isthe prologue to my first fanfic I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of it characters, although I do play Darcia on some Rpg sites(hehe).

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

'_Was it worth this'_

The question continually ran through his mind like a broken record, constantly making him remember everything, all the joy, all the sadness, all the pain….His aching paws lifted heavily off the ground only to shoot more pain up his legs as they went back down meeting the cold hard earth. His entire body hurt, but as the blood continued to flow from his numerous wounds and off his once pure white fur to the snow, he began to feel nothing but the ache in his heart.

What ifs began to seep into his mind as his breaths became longer…slower. The coldness of the snow covering his body that now lay would have made anyone shiver, but he felt nothing physically from this world anymore.

What if he had done something this way, or another that way, would they still be living? Or would all the courses end up the same way?

Eyelids slowly closed on now dull yellow eyes that could no longer see the world before him.

'_But even now...that voice still calls to me…find paradise'_

----------------------------------------------

LeeLee-san: I know I know not that good, but it's only the prologue so stick with me please. And I'd love to know what you guys think, but please not flamming only constructive criticism. 'Til the next chap which should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 1

LeeLee-san: So I see some people actually checked out my story. I even got a review! Thanks so much Warrioress of the Fang that made my day! I hope you guys like chapter one, it's kinda short (I think), but that's because of the evil SOLs that I've had to take at school laterly. /brain dies from being over worked\\

(KH) Riku//pops out of no where\\ You've yet to reply to Sora's topic at Blizzard Wolves...I will not allow you to ignore him, even if we did just haveafight.

LeeLee-san: Ok ok I'll get back over there, but you have to do something for me in return.

Riku: I've already told you I love Sora, so I'm not gonna-

LeeLee-san//Sweatdrops\\ Umm I was talking about the disclaimer

Riku: Oh heh ;; in that case. LeeLee-san doesn't own Wolf's Rain nor any of the characters, because if she did there would probably be a lot more hints at Yaoi.

------------------------------------

**Of Blood and flowers **

**Chapter 1: Trust me**

"She looks so human...how did you?"

"She was created using the noble's alchemy"

"So then she's not a real living being?"

"Oh no, she has a soul, consciousness, she even had memories before she was brought here, but that will be fixed in a couple of days" The older male scientist said, his salt and pepper hair laying back some as he looked up at the subject they spoke of.

"But wouldn't that be dangerous? I mean what if she gets out, her state of mind wouldn't be coherent." The slightly shorted blonde woman with glasses asked, not with fear but concern, he endangered them all.

"Trust me, she isn't even aware of what is going on out here, she's in an induced state of sleep, even though her eyes are open." He answered, though he knew this wouldn't be enough for the woman beside him.

"Look the only way she could get out is if someone let her out. Only high ranked personnel know the password for her" he continued.

"But what if someone hacks in? Or all the power shuts off? Wouldn't she be able to get out then?" The blonde said still unsure.

"That would never happen" he laughed, she would never give up on this would she.

"Besides you'd have to be a genius to hack in, and I don't know about you but I haven't seen to many geniuses around here."

She bit the bottom side of her lip, this just didn't feel right.

"Come on I'm going to lunch, I'll buy you something on me" He said with a still slight smile on his face from the earlier laugh.

"…Fine" she said after a slightly frustrated sigh came from her lips.

As they walked out she took one last look at the open eyes of the sleeping being. Never had she seen eyes like those before. But it was what this being was that got to her most, things like her shouldn't exist.

-------------------------------------------

LeeLee-san: I've redone that...I still feel it could have been better /sighs\\. So what do you guys think? I'd love to know. Any suggestion(as long as it's not about the story plot) are much appreciated.

Riku: You Promised!

LeeLee-san: I know I know! I'm going already!


End file.
